


Flustered

by peculiarmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: "We could get caught," Malfoy argued as Harry dragged him inside an empty classroom."We won't get caught. Besides, that's what makes it more fun."





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> I love them?? this is my first time writing a scene which is purely focused on smut, leave a comment if you liked it.

"We could get caught," Malfoy argued as Harry dragged him inside an empty classroom.

 

"We won't get caught. Besides, that's what makes it more _fun._ "

 

Malfoy grumbled something unintelligible.

 

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry teased as he spelled the door shut.

 

"You wish," Malfoy sneered, even as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, pulling them together. Harry let himself be dragged towards Malfoy, let the blond control their kiss. He trailed his hands under Malfoy's robes, unbuttoning his shirt. Malfoy moaned, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth.

 

Harry dragged his hands up Malfoy's lithe frame until they rested on his chest, and then he gently but firmly pushed him back into he was forced to sit on the desk behind him. Malfoy spread his legs, Harry stepping between him. Malfoy wrapped his legs around Harry's legs, trapping the brunette. Not that he had any intentions of leaving.

 

Malfoy slipped his hands under Harry's shirt, lightly dragging his nails up his toned chest. Harry began to slip Malfoy's robes off of his shoulders, as Malfoy himself kissed lightly up Harry's neck, sucking and nipping. Harry knew he was going to have to think of a very good explanation to Ron and Hermione as to who gave him the marks, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except Draco Malfoy and that sodding tongue of his. He groaned loudly as Malfoy leaned back abruptly, looking over his work.

 

"You sound a bit flustered there, Potter." Malfoy smirked. Harry leaned his forehead against Malfoy's, taking in the smell of him. He smelt like broom polish and that expensive cologene he drenched himself with every morning.

 

"Oh, I'll show you flustered." He replied, voice husky with lust. He finished un buttoning Malfoy's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, leaving him awkwardly tangled in it. Harry lightly trailed his fingers down Malfoy's chest and stomach, until they hovered above the very noticeable bulge in his trousers. His fingers hovered just above, silently asking for permission. Malfoy gave it with a nod, and Harry unbuttoned his trousers and slipped one hand inside.

 

Malfoy moaned loudly and bucked into Harry's hand, making him thankful for the silencing charms he had placed on the classroom as they entered.

 

He stroked Malfoy once, twice, three times, until Malfoy was wriggling and squirming on the desk. "Potter, Potter, I'm going to, I'm going to-"

 

_"Mr Potter!"_

 

Malfoy and Harry jerked apart. Malfoy scrabbled with his trousers as Harry fumbled his shirt. The door slammed shut.

 

"I will give whoever is in there thirty seconds to get themselves decent, before I will come in and deal with you, no matter your state of dress." Professor McGonagall said through the door.

 

Malfoy glared at Harry as he hurridly threw his robes over him, quickly smoothing down his hair. His face was flushed red. Harry didn't need a mirror to know he was the same. Getting caught by another student would've been bad enough, but McGonagall?

 

"We're decent, Professor." He called. Professor McGonagall looked over the two boys who had been at each other's throats since first year. The boys still were at each other's throats, but in a very different way. She sighed.

 

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy; whilst I am proud to see you two have finally gotten over your feud, please boys, for the sake of my health, please actually check your locking spells. Both of you will serve detention for skipping class, though I will not tell your teachers why exactly you missed their class."

 

"Bet Snape would love to hear that." Malfoy muttered under his breath. Harry fought off a snicker.

 

"You may leave. I'm trusting you two not to do this again."

 

Harry waited until after they halfway down the corridor before attempting to diffuse the argument he could feel brewing.

 

"Draco I -"

 

"Save it, Potter." Malfoy held up a hand.

 

"I thought the lock would hold." He said. Malfoy glanced around, checking they were alone in the corridor. They were, all the other students were in classes.

 

Malfoy suddenly kissed him with a ferocity that almost knocked him off his feet.

 

"Although I'm delighted, maybe we should not do this in a corridor." He said between breaths. Malfoy stepped back out of his personal space.

 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I completely agree with you. Getting caught by one Professor is enough for one day."

 

Harry chuckled. "You know I really did think the spell would hold, right? I honestly had no idea that -"

 

Malfoy cut him off again, this time by pressing a finger against his lips.

 

"Save it, Potter. You did what you said you would." Harry made a noise of confusion.

 

"Well, you certainly made me flustered." And then Malfoy grinned and took off down the corridor, winking at Harry over his shoulder.

 


End file.
